Urethane foam molded products are used in the automotive and various other fields as sound absorbing materials, vibration dampening materials, and the like (see, for example, Patent Documents 1). A urethane foam molded product has a large number of cells (bubbles) therein. Therefore, the urethane foam molded product has low thermal conductivity. For this reason, when the urethane foam molded product is disposed around a heat-generating engine, motor or the like, heat accumulates in the urethane foam molded product and may lead to an increase in the temperature of the engine, motor, or the like. To solve this problem, the heat dissipation property of the urethane foam molded product must be improved. For example, Patent Documents 2 and 3 describe urethane foam molded products having oriented magnetic particles.